Trip Tease
by MatteaAM
Summary: Some days just weren't meant to be spent in the car - some days were just meant to be spent in the bed. But sometimes, life doesn't go according to plans and desires. Or most of the time. - Jibbs/smut; set back in the day.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - Well, there you go, you sinful souls. I have finally finished the smut I have been promising you all this time. I have started this so long I go, I don't even remember how I came to the idea; but I think it all started with the title and my fascination with the below mentioned car.  
This is, obviously, set back in the day.  
Not beta'd and English is still not my mother tongue.

**DEDICATED **- firstly and foremostly, to _**MarciaRebafan **_and _**Psycho Maddy**_, for kicking my ass every day and then holding my hand until I finished this. Also to _**newyork24-7**_ and _**DimplesGirl**_, whom I promised this ages ago and who have ever so nicely reminded me of that every chance they got. And to anyone else who wants it. ;)

**DISCLAIMER - **Don't own them, but that doesn't mean this didn't happen at one point.

_**ENJOY! :D**_

* * *

**TRIP TEASE**

Some days just weren't meant to be spent in the car - some days were just meant to be spent in the bed.

But sometimes, life doesn't go according to plans and desires. Or most of the time.

Driving through the abandoned fields of Serbia on almost forty degrees definitely wasn't how Jenny and Gibbs wanted to spend the last day of their blissful week. No matter, work was work, and things needed to be done - they've come this far.

Bored out of her mind, with Gibbs driving what looked like - and probably was - a twenty-year old, two-door, once-upon-a-time white Zastava 750, Jenny sighed for what must have been a hundredth time. Her eyes met Gibbs's in rear view mirror, a smirk firmly set on his face.

"Where the hell did you get this piece of wanna-be car from?" She asked, frustrated.

"Hey, this was the best we could get with what money we had left."

"You _bought _this?" - Jenny asked incredulously.

"No, I stole it," - was his smart-ass answer.

"Wouldn't put it past you," - she muttered, half to him, half to herself.

"The next best thing was a Yugo from mid eighties."

Jenny looked at him questioningly.

"He wanted _you _for it."

For a moment, there was absolute silence, before Jenny shuddered at the image of bearded, stinky, fat Serbian they got the car from.

"Oh, so that was what happened to his nose," - Jenny teased, remembering old man's bloody face.

"On the second thought, maybe I should've left you there," - Gibbs replied in mock hurt.

Jenny gasped, her hand colliding with his arm.

A plan formed in her mind - a way to entertain herself.

As she leaned back on what was left of her seat and observed the outskirts of Belgrade, destroyed in the recent NATO bombings, her slim fingers were tracing the vast amount of cleavage her top was doing a bad job at covering; her other hand was tracing high up her thigh. He noticed; of course he noticed. She made it look so innocent, but her plan was a wicked one.

Gibbs tightened his hold on the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, watching out of the corner of his eye as her fingers dipped low between her breasts and then slowly went up again, tracing the chain of her silver necklace.

He took a deep, shaky breath and Jenny smiled triumphantly.

The strap of her purple top slid down her shoulder oh so accidentally.

"Jen," - Gibbs growled, his hold on the wheel impossibly tight.

"Huh?" - She turned to look at him, eyes wide; innocent.

He threw her a warning look, his eyes back on the road in no time.

Jenny reached for the band in her hair, pulling it out and shaking her shoulder-long, fiery red locks around her head.

The smell of her cherry conditioner filled the small space of the car and, intensified by the overheated atmosphere, attacked Gibbs's senses.

He closed his eyes momentarily, trying - and failing - to compose himself.

Pretending she didn't notice anything, Jenny tied her hair up again, few loose strands falling down her sweaty neck. Her right hand returned back to her cleavage, while her left one fell, nonchalantly, right next to Gibbs's thigh. She didn't miss the second his breath caught in his throat, a wicked smile spreading on her face.

She quickly turned her head away from him, not wanting to compromise her plan.

Stilling for a moment, Jenny looked at Gibbs from the corner of her eye; suppressing an oncoming laugh when she saw his stern face, fighting to keep calm.

Her right hand moved south, to the hem of her top, and she lifted it up, folding it double over her breasts. Her fingers skimmed over the thin layer of sweat on her flat abdomen, momentarily flirting with the waistband of her denim shorts, before going back up, to her breasts.

All the while the right hand distracted him, the left one moved unnoticeably until it rested, splayed, over his thigh, half way between his knee and his groin.

The moment he realised this, the car swivelled left and right before he had it under control again.

Jenny bit her lip and managed not to laugh, though the smile she couldn't fight off.

She looked at him - jaw clenched, knuckles white, thigh muscles tense, and the faintest traces of arousal evident, straining against the light material of his trousers. She was willing to bet he was biting his cheek to keep quiet.

This gave her a sense of pride.

Leaving her left one still on his thigh, Jenny moved her right hand slowly over her breasts again, down her stomach and to the waistband of her shorts. She toyed with the buttons there for a few short moments, before undoing them one by one; very slowly. As each button popped, the material revealing more and more of her apple green cotton panties, Gibbs found it harder and harder to concentrate on the dull grey concrete road ahead of them. He willed for the hand on his thigh to move, but to no use. It just stayed there, lifelessly, spreading warmth that was getting hard to ignore.

Instead, the fingers of the other hand have already dipped under the invitingly fresh colour of her underwear, stroking slowly there. Jenny closed her eyes for a second, but opened them instantly, meeting Gibbs's gaze. She could tell he was already beyond the point of no return; only problem was - now so was she. It was impossible to wind him up without doing the same to herself.

But that had to be no problem at all, Jenny thought, finally moving her left hand up, stroking gently on the bulge she found there, before settling her fingers over the button.

She could feel his abdomen muscles rippling.

Undoing the button expertly, after a few agonisingly long moments, she dipped the tips of her fingers under the waistband of his grey boxers.

Try as he might, this groan he couldn't fight off. Even if it was a quiet one, in the confided space of the silent car it sounded too loud, only spurring Jenny on.

Taking one last look around her - just to make sure they didn't have any unwanted company - she plunged her hand in, splaying her fingers over him and squeezing lightly.

He jerked instantly, car unsteady on the road again, and covered her hand with his over the material.

"Jenny," - he attempted to growl, but all he got out was an breathy moan, sounding suspiciously like a plea.

This time there was no answer, no wide eyes and no innocent look. All he got was desire and arousal radiating from every pore of Jenny's skin, and her lower lip between her teeth in what, he guessed, was an attempt to suppress a moan of her own.

She didn't meet his eyes and he was grateful for it, very well aware of what could be if she did.

Naively, he still thought there was a way out of this mess she created.

Jenny, however, would have disagreed - not that she was looking for the way out of it, anyway. She had him right where she wanted him.

Slowly, she started moving her left hand up and down, eliciting yet another strangled moan from Gibbs.

Car was becoming increasingly unsteady on the road, but, stubborn as he was, Gibbs continued to drive, hands tightening on the wheel to the point where it hurt.

Jenny huffed in exasperation, wondering how long will it take him before he finally gave up; because she intended to walk out as a winner out of this one. Not that there will necessarily be any losers - it was hard to consider yourself one after what they were about to do.

She tightened her grip on him even more, her hand constantly changing the speed of the strokes.

Letting out one last strangled moan, Gibbs finally drove car off the road, stopping it some fifteen feet of the concrete, on dust and dirt.

Before she knew what was happening, Jenny was pulled out from her seat and into his lap, his lips attacking hers at once, fingers digging deep into her hips.

Those will be marks she would wear with pride any day.

Breaking the kiss for air, his lips went down the column of her neck, sucking diligently on the spot where her neck met her shoulder; the spot that drove her insane.

All the thought vanished from her head at once, her hands moving from his face to the back of his seat and gripping tightly; now she was the one producing moans and screams, quieted by biting her lip.

As Gibbs's fingers dipped below the hem of her underwear, where hers used to be only moments ago, one thought managed to make its way to her lust infused brain - she should have seen this coming. No one teased Leroy Jethro Gibbs without paying the price. But it was the price she was more than willing to pay.

While his left hand was holding her firmly in place, Gibbs's right one made its way to the taunting green garment, fingers dipping under it instantly.

What surprised him, but really shouldn't have, was the fact that she was so wet already, his fingers simply slipped into her.

This time, moans were combines, as both were equally surprised by the action.

She moved her hands back on his neck and her face away from it, looking him dead in the eye; knowing very well what the contact would do to both of them.

Her eyes, misted by lust and desire, were half closed and he could tell she was fighting to keep them open; her mouth was slightly parted, tongue occasionally wetting her lips.

Suddenly, his left hand moved to her cleavage, pulling her top down, and the moment her braless breasts were out, his mouth was at them, sucking and biting and licking.

It was all she could do not to scream when the combination of his twisting fingers and his sinful mouth drove her over the edge.

She moved her face to his neck once again, breading heavily against it, as his fingers gently eased her away from the edge.

They shared a deep kiss, the calm before the storm.

As he finally reached for her shorts, she couldn't help but laugh; they were acting like two hormonal teenagers. But then again, that was exactly what they have been doing for the rest of the week. Soon, though, both realised that there was no way he could take her shorts off in that position, so she moved back to her seat and they both got rid of the lower part of their clothing as fast as they could.

When she was finally back in his lap, he plunged into her immediately, leaving her no time to try and quiet the moan. It was loud and raw and the sexiest thing he has ever heard.

It didn't take long, though, to realise that this position will be more then uncomfortable, but both were very much aware that there was no turning back now.

As the steering wheel dug deeper into her back, Jenny cursed loudly, making Gibbs laugh. He fumbled for something on the side of his seat and they went flying back after a few seconds. Jenny shot him a murderous look, as if to curse him for taking it this long to do it.

Finally free from the dreaded hot piece of car, she started moving more freely, giving Gibbs a view to die for. Her breasts jumped up and down as she moved over him, and if asked, he couldn't tell what was turning him on more in that very moment. All he knew was that Jenny Shepard would be the death of him.

When he felt her muscles starting to tighten on him, and knowing he himself was nearing the end, he pulled her fully down on him, one of his hands reaching to tease her clit as he kissed her deeply.

Her restraint snapped quickly after that, her scream muffled by his mouth, and he gave a few long, slow thrusts before he, too, gave in.

As they lay together, breathing heavily, Jenny noticed all the windows got misty and she couldn't help but laugh; here she thought it only happened in movies.

She then splayed her hand on one of them, moving it down and leaving a trace, just for the hell of it. They could pretend they were in a movie for a while.

**- THE END -**

* * *

_Hope you all got the movie reference in the last line._

_M. xx_


End file.
